One Question, Three Answers, Six Fates
by The Goddess of Myths
Summary: Percy and Annabeth lived long, happy lives, but now that's over. They died within seconds of each other, and when they enter the Land of the Dead a surprise awaits them. They have already lived the three lives that must be lived to reach the Isles of the Blest, and they were together in all of them. Rest of summary inside because it doesn't all fit. Three-shot.
1. Annabeth

**Percy and Annabeth lived long, happy lives, but now that's over. They died within seconds of each other, and when the enter the Land of the Dead a surprise awaits them. They have already lived the three lives that must be lived to reach the Isles of the Blest, and they were together in all of them. Now they have to chose which life to remember and which lives to forget. The problem? They can't talk to each other to chose, and they both fear that they will chose the wrong life, so that they each come from two different times, ultimately ending in heartbreak for the both of them. Can they chose the right lives to live, or will they forever remain broken in paradise? Two possibly three-shot.**

**Disclaimer.**  
**I do not, and have not ever, owned Percy, Annabeth, Greek mythology, or almost anything else in this story. I only own the plot, and Percy and Annabeth's former lives. **

**This is my first story on here, but I accept any and all reviews! I just want to know if I'm any good. so please, please, please review! **  
**Flames will be used to cook my dinner, of course.**

* * *

_**We begin with Annabeth.**_

I held Percy's hand in mine, looking at the picture of our three children, all grown up now, with children of their own, also grown up. A small tear reaches my eyes, and Percy's other hand reaches up to wipe it away. His wrinkled hand shocks me, as I still can not accept the fact that we survived so long together. Now both in our early nineties, we know we could only survive so much longer. I smile and lean against him. We fall asleep like that, looking at each other lovingly, unaware that it will be the last thing we ever see. Then we die quietly in our sleep.

Ακριβώς ένα απλό διακόπτη γραμμής. Μην μου το μυαλό. Ακόμα κι αν είμαι Ελληνίδα. Αναρωτιέμαι αν κάποιος θα πάρει ακόμα το χρόνο να μου μεταφράσει; Είμαι αρκετά δροσερό αναζητούν δεν είναι εγώ;

Percy and I held hands as we stepped into the elevator on our way to the Land of the Dead. I was young looking again, around nineteen, as was my Seaweed Brain.

I wasn't scared, we'd lived hero's lives. I mean, we'd saved the world several times. The only worry I had originated from our first quest, where we had broken into the Land of the Dead, only to escape again. Hopefully Hades didn't hold a grudge against us.

Slowly Charon's boat landed on the bank, Percy and I were immediately met by guards who cleared a path through the judgment line for us. I was surprised, not thinking that we would receive such a warm welcome.

We reached the judgment tent just as quickly as the ghost guards had surrounded us, and found Hades himself attending this trial. Many attendant ghosts milled around, and the three gold masked judges were there. I looked at my husband before drifting slightly away, knowing he would be first.

"Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus..." Hades continued on through his entire title, which was so long it made my head spin, waving his hand in the air at the theatrics of it all, "You are under trial for you life's actions."

Slowly one of the main attendants listed off everything Seaweed Brain had ever done, well the things that really mattered. Then Hades discussed Percy's life quickly and quietly with the judges.

"Percy Jackson, for your great courage, sacrifice, and what not you have been awarded Elysium, but, " Hades said, and my heart chilled, what could Percy have done to destroy his record? "You have already lived two other lives and reached the same fate. You have been awarded Isles of the Blest. You are dismissed to chose the life you want to keep."

I wanted to cry, sigh in relief, and smile all at the same time. There was almost no chance that I had already lived all three of my lives two, but Percy wasn't in trouble he was better off than before, and if Percy had been rewarded Elysium in the beginning I was likely to get that two.

The ghost guards lead Percy away to chose his life, and I waited for my trial to begin.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Finder of the Athena Parthenos.." He continued on with my name, though by now I was having trouble focusing. I drifted forwards as I was quite certain I should, and tried not to fidget, worry starting to seep back into my mind.

Finally Hades finished my title, which had been just as long as Percy's, and the main attendant begin to count of the points in my life. So many of them could count against me, but hopefully the good ones would over power the bad.

The three judges turned to confer with Hades, and I noticed just how long our trials were taking. I just wanted to see Percy again, and I needed to know if he was going to stay Percy, and not become someone else, forgetting the he ever loved me.

"Annabeth Chase, you have been awarded Elysium, but you also have already lived three lives. You have Isles of the Blest." Hades glared at me, and turned to leave, heading for his castle, no doubt.

The ghost guards returned, this time leading my away. We reached a small room with an even smaller table that held three cups, A young woman, who almost looked alive crouched in a corner, waiting as the guards threw me in.

The woman sprang to her feet the second the ghosts disappeared and looked me up and down, "Annabeth Chase." She said reaching towards me, and touching my forehead. I jerked back, and she spun around to pick up a small vial of silvery, something. Quickly the woman turned back and flashed her hand forwards. A small paint brush, with a bit of the silver something on it brushed across the side of my face, and I doubled over in pain.

Images exploded in my brain, multiplying and shifting, building up two other lives in my head. I tried to scream, but I seemed to have lost the possibility to speak, really to even think. I felt my legs go limp, giving out from under me, and my head banged against the ground, hard. I tried to groan, even whimper, just to make a sound, but nothing happened, the images just continued to appear, leaving a splitting headache in the wake.

Finally the rush slowed, and I was able to sit up, my head still spinning from banging against the ground, which I now noticed was hard granite.

"You are to review your three lives, then choose the one you wish to keep, each cup has a name inscribed on it drink the one with your chosen live's name on it. I must leave now, I have more memories to gather from souls leaving for a new life." The woman, who I was now certain was a goddess, even if she was a minor one left, then twirled away caring her brush and jar.

I looked closely at the cups, sorting through my memories, the part of me controlling my body was still Annabeth, and I longed to drain the cup with that name on it, but I had to hear the other parts of me out.

Two people, no more like shades, no, they were even less there than shades, appeared at the back of the room. A short blond, looking almost exactly like me stepped forwards first, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Grace, daughter of Aphrodite, and our first life." she smirked twirling one of her blond curls around her finger, her eyes flashing between colors, the only feature we didn't share. She obviously thought she was better than me, and the she would be picked over any one. "I died defending an injured boyfriend, Peter."

The other girl stepped forwards, her hair long, and ruffled, obviously going uncut for months. "My name is Idola, daughter of Apollo, I am our second life." the girl was no older than twelve, with wild scared eyes that matched mine. She was thin, almost sickly, and didn't seem to think her life mattered at all, "I died running for my life, with my best friend, I think we would have been more, had we not both died."

I found their memories in my head, and as I looked at Peter, and the Idola's friend, whose name was Thomas, I found something comforting, and worrying at the same time. Peter and Thomas shared a likeness to Percy, just as I shared a likeness to Grace and Idola. I shivered, knowing that these two boys were Percy's first lives, and that I had known and loved my Seaweed Brain in every life.

Both of their memories stretched out before me, and I knew we would have the worst time deciding which life to keep.

The three of us drew close together, and I found that they grew stronger as they grew closer to me.

"I am Annabeth Chase, and I died at ninety years, after spending most of them with my husband. We saved the world several times together. " I didn't want to boast, but I had to tell them why I needed to survive. I looked through their memories again, and I could see that Percy would lean towards the life where he had me. We had more time together, Idola wasn't even sure if she would get together with Thomas, Grace was as wishy washy as any normal daughter of Aphrodite. Percy and I had made it past that, phase where we weren't certain of each other, neither of the other two had.

"I think I need this more than any of you, " Grace declared, "I mean, I was dating him, then we _died_, Idola probably won't ever get together with Thomas, and _you_ Annabeth, do realize we can hear your thoughts, and see your memories? I know you and Percy have come to the end of your time together, you'll just end up repeating yourselves forever." Grace said, flipping her hair while twirling a strand.

"I don't deserve this like both of you do," Idola said looking at the ground, "I shouldn't have even gotten Elysium. It was Thomas who deserved it, I was lucky he could pull for me to be given Paradise two."

I wanted to reach over and pat her on the back, but I figured that would only make it worse for her.

"We'll vote on who is to keep their memories and who is to give up their memories for the other." I said looking at Idola as I said this, "Everyone gets two votes, you can't vote for yourself twice, and whoever has the most votes will stay."

I cast my votes for Idola and myself, because she deserved to see her Thomas again, and I was scared Percy would chose himself and be heartbroken when I wasn't there.

I counted the votes and looked at Idola and Grace who worried over who won.

I told them who it was, and stood up, walking over to the table, and picked up the cup. Grace sprang to her feet, trying to stop me, and I swallowed all the liquid in the cup that matched our votes.

Then my vision fractured, everything shattered, and I felt like I was falling into the pits of Tartarus again, this time without Percy.

* * *

**Okay so this is a two-shot, (possibly three-shot depending on how long Percy's point of view becomes.) because I want to leave myself open to suggestions. I'm not completely sure who actually won the vote at the end of this, so if you want you can try to persuade me to chose a certain one. I'm also not sure who Percy will chose, though I do have an idea of who both will be if no one cares enough to tell me which ones they like the most. Anyways, like I said above this is my first story so I would love it someone told me if it was any good or not, and if the could tell me how to make it better that would be wondrous! **

**Best Wishes, Goddess of Myths.**

**P.S. I don't have a beta right now, so if you would like to beta for me just tell me**!


	2. Percy

**Percy and Annabeth lived long, happy lives, but now that's over. They died within seconds of each other, and when the enter the Land of the Dead a surprise awaits them. They have already lived the three lives that must be lived to reach the Isles of the Blest, and they were together in all of them. Now they have to chose which life to remember and which lives to forget. The problem? They can't talk to each other to chose, and they both fear that they will chose the wrong life, so that they each come from two different times, ultimately ending in heartbreak for the both of them. Can they chose the right lives to live, or will they forever remain broken in paradise? Two possibly three-shot.**

Disclaimer.  
Well, if I didn't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, or Greek Mythology last time, do you think I own any of it this time? Again I only own the plot and the previous lives.

So I finished Chapter one, and chapter two in one day... Aren't I awesome? Of course this one ends in a cliffhanger two... But that's why this is now a three shot isn't it?

* * *

****

**_And we go on to Percy_**

I was forced away from my beloved Wise Girl by the ghosts. They dragged me along, holding my arms, as I tried to get back to her. But for shades, these guards were pretty strong, I couldn't break free, even though I had gone back to my nineteen year old self.

The ghosts deposited me in a room with a small table, three cups full to the brim with a liquid sat on this table, and each cup had a name scribbled on it, Percy, Thomas, and Peter. A girl stood in the far corner, holding a vial of brownish red, well, something. The girl also held a small paint brush.

The girl walked towards me and I backed away, "Don't come near me." I growled, reaching for my sword, Riptide, only to remember that I was dead, and that my pen was no longer connected to my pocket.

"Now, now Perseus Jackson. I'm not going to kill you, you can't die a second time. I only wish to show you your other two lives." The girl didn't even seem fazed by my aggressive nature.

Suddenly she had me backed into a corner. She pulled the top of her vial of brownish red liquid and jabbed her brush in it. Her arm flashed toward my face and swiftly painted a design across my forehead. She then backed away and disappeared.

Images started to flood into my head. They disoriented me, though they didn't hurt. But I couldn't see anything that wasn't in my head. Slowly the images disappeared and two shades took their place in my line of vision.

"I am Peter." One said, stepping forwards. He had my hair, and eyes like... Thaila? "I am a son of Zeus." That explained the Thaila eyes.

"And I am Timothy," the thin thirteen year old boy with my blue green eyes and red hair murmured, "I...I am nothing but a lowly son of Nemesis"

I looked at the pour, shy, boy's memories and understood, he came from a time when minor gods were unimportant, and their children even lower.

"Nemesis is nothing to be ashamed of. One of the greatest demigods I ever meet was a son of Nemesis." I said, thinking of the boy who fueled my choice to make the gods promise to claim their children.

"Thank you. You are great Perseus Jackson. Many a hero has let their achievements go to their heads, you on the other hand, seem only humbled by them" Timothy practically bowed to me.

"I agree with Thomas on this one, you are great Perseus," Peter said, though he didn't bow.

"Just call me Percy, Everyone else does." I said, sticking my hand out to shake, before remembering that I was dead. That didn't seem to bother Peter at all, seeing as he just stuck his hand out, and shook mine. His hand didn't pass through me so I figured shades were solid enough to each other, even if we weren't to real people.

"Well _Percy,_ I think we must decide who is to survive today shouldn't we?" Peter asked, looking at me, and Thomas.

"Any ideas on how to chose?" I asked, wishing I could talk to Annabeth. She would know the best way to chose, plus she could prove to them that I needed to live so that she wasn't all by herself. I had to live, my special Annabeth needed me. The love of my life needed me.

"We could pull straws." Thomas offered, half heartedly.

I couldn't see how these two could be my former lives. Thomas was solemn strict, and sad. From his memories, I found him being exactly the same in real life. Peter was more like me, but he still reminded me of Jason instead of myself.

"Do you have any straws?" I asked looking at him.

"Um... No?" Thomas glanced at the ground.

"Should we vote?" I asked after several awkward seconds of silence. I was happy, I had thought like Annabeth for once.

"Sure." Peter said, "We can each vote twice, but only for ourselves once."

I nodded my head and we sat down, deciding our votes. I was voting for myself, and Peter.

"And go!" Peter yelled, point at me and himself. Thomas pointed at the both of us, and I pointed at myself and Peter. Peter and I looked at each other, and we both smiled sheepishly. Three hands pointed at me, three hands pointed at Peter. We had tied.

"Thomas, you have to chose which of us is to survive." I said looking at the young boy, Peter following my gaze.

Thomas looked at the both of us and said, his voice wavering, "I chose..."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duh!**

Yeah, I had to end it there. This ones longer than the last one though!  
Anyways, the next chapter will be the last one... so yeah I know short story, but at least it's a three-shot and not a two-shot right?  
Thank you so much for all the positive reviews, but there's something I want to know...  
Why was everyone just voting for Annabeth? Why didn't anyone remember to ask for Percy to be chosen two? Do you guys not care about Percy or something?

All my best wishes, The Goddess of Myths.

P.S. I didn't really mean what I said in the part about Percy, I was just messing with you guys.

**P.P.S. I still don't have a beta, but I guess I'm doing okay without one, seeing as no one freaked out about my bad grammar. **


	3. Author's Note and a Few Sentences

Disclaimer.

**Um? Do I really have to say I don't own Percy, Annabeth, or Greek Mythology? It's making me depressed.**

**So... This is really just an Author's not, but to justify that I should not get in trouble... You get the few sentences I've had time to write!**

* * *

_Thomas looked at the both of us and said, his voice wavering, "I chose..._

"Percy, he deserves his rest after such a life. He especially deserves to be there for his girl."

I sighed a sigh of relief, I was going to see Annabeth again!

* * *

**So, this next chapter is going to take forever to writer because I've got a lot of awesome ideas, and I still just want this to be a three-shot. (Unless I have a lot of people demanding that I update more, than what I need to write might become like five normal sized chapters.) Anyways, I am really trying to write, but I've had actual homework this week, and like lots of it, compared to never having homework, so I'm trying as hard as I can people okay? I promise I'll have something more by the end of this weekend, if not the entire third chapter, okay? Seriously guys I'll try my hardest, and if I don't update before the end of the weekend, you can flame all you like okay? I won't hold it against you at all, because I would do the same thing.**

**A million time sorry, Goddess of Myths. **

**P.S. I love all**** the people who** reviewered, favorited, followed, or did whatever. You guys are awesome! 


	4. Aphrodite, Annabeth, and Percy

**Percy and Annabeth lived long, happy lives, but now that's over. They died within seconds of each other, and when the enter the Land of the Dead a surprise awaits them. They have already lived the three lives that must be lived to reach the Isles of the Blest, and they were together in all of them. Now they have to chose which life to remember and which lives to forget. The problem? They can't talk to each other to chose, and they both fear that they will chose the wrong life, so that they each come from two different times, ultimately ending in heartbreak for the both of them. Can they chose the right lives to live, or will they forever remain broken in paradise? Three-shot.**

**So, this took way less time than I thought it would. I just got into the zone and wrote, and wrote, and wrote. This is seriously huge compared to the last two chapters. It's extremely sad, and depressing though... So if you have depression problems I wouldn't suggest reading this. But honestly, if you start to read and find it hopeless, DON'T STOP READING! This does end happily, it just takes awhile because I wanted to get my depressing yet interesting point across.**

**This could possibly need to be rated T, but I'm not sure. I don't think there's anything really bad in it, except maybe the slightly gory scene in Annabeth's POV.**

**Disclaimer**

**Every one knows what goes here don't they? *Every one nods their head* Good, then I don't have to say it again. **

**Read on my little fans, read on.**

**_Percy is here to start our last chapter of right._**

I sighed a sigh of relief, I was going to see Annabeth again!

I jumped to my feet running and grabbing the cup with my name on it, and gulped it down. It tasted bitter sweet, like my life. I saw a wash of images, my mind overwhelmed, and I felt like I was melting into my shoes. The world blurred, Thomas and Peter seeming to disappear into nothingness. My head spun, and I fell to the floor, easily passing out.

Ακριβώς ένα απλό διακόπτη γραμμής. Μην μου το μυαλό. Ακόμα κι αν είμαι Έλληνας. Αναρωτιέμαι αν κάποιος θα πάρει ακόμα το χρόνο να μεταφράσει μου. Είμαι αρκετά δροσερό αναζητούν δεν είναι;

I woke up, lifting myself easily off the ground, floating as the shade I now was. My memories clung tightly to my mind, though I had lost all memories the belonged to Peter and Thomas. I glanced around, and found myself in a meadow, with lush flowers, and fruitful trees. It was beautiful, the perfect place for Annabeth and I to spend the rest of eternity forever. We were going to be so happy together, forever.

A figure drifted towards me, too thin, too small to be Annabeth. Plus the girl's hair was dark, and her aurora didn't radiate confidence like Annabeth's, she wasn't Annabeth.

Finally the girl drifted into view. Her eyes were scared and wild, darting around like she was calculating escapes. She looked extremely crestfallen, and when she spoke her voice was hoarse, filled with unshed tears, completely depressed, "You're not Thomas. You're Annabeth's life..." The wild, scared look disappeared from her eyes and the lit up with fire, "Thomas should be here! But no, you just had to survive over him!"

The girl lunged at me, her fingers curled into claws, her eyes flaming evilly, her hair flying in the wind created by her mad dash towards me. I dodged, effortlessly not even sure if the girl could hurt me.

"STOP!" I yelled, as she turned and headed for me again, "Thomas chose to let me live! I had no hand in this!"

The girl stopped, confused. Then she broke down into heart wrenching sobs, collapsing to the ground, her body trembling as she cried. "I'm Idola, and I know you're Perseus Jackson. I replaced your precious Annabeth," she was able to gasp out around her sobs, her face twisted into a gruesome mask of tears, snot, and limp mangy hair.

I felt a hollow sinking feeling, as the numbness of not knowing disappeared and I understood what had happened.

My heart plummeted, and I collapsed onto the ground two, tears reaching my eyes as I cried for my brainy Wise Girl, my beautiful wife, my beloved Annabeth.

**_Aphrodite gets to teach us a little something about her influence._**

I was lounging in my quarters on Mt. Olympus when my T.V. flashed on. My favorite channel appeared, 'Percabeth Unlimited.' A warning was repeatedly playing, my T.V. screeched in my ears, "'Alert! Alert! Alert! Annabeth Chase's soul has been sent to the Hollow of Discarded Souls. Perseus Jackson's soul has been saved. Alert! Alert! Alert!"

I immediately jumped to my feet, anger boiling under my skin. Hades had not just broken up my favorite couple. He was going to fix this or pay.

I dissolved in a flash of light, appearing instantly in the Hall of Hades. Hades jumped off his throne, alarm in his eyes as he glares down at me, knowing full and well why I've made a visit here when I hate such a dark, love deprived place as the Underworld.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO?" I screamed at him, watching as his eyes flashed with slight alarm again, before returning to normal.

"I gave them the choice, this is what they chose," he said, dismissing the thought with a wave of his hand.

I wanted to cut his head off, but I held back, knowing my best approach would be diplomatic, "Hades, you do realize that I will send everything I have after you if you don't do something about this?" I asked, not waiting for an answer before continuing, "But if you do something, I'll make sure that your children don't stay lonely forever, but I won't mess around with them too much either. What do you think? Which one do you want?"

I disappeared in puff of sickly sweet perfume that I knew would cling to the place for months, just to prove my point. I was not going to live without a little Percabeth, even if they were in the Underworld. And my perfume will send Persephone into a rampage when she returns, if Hades doesn't do something, as the smell won't disappear until he fixes this, or I get my revenge.

Ah, life is sweet.**  
**

**_Down in the Hollow of Discarded souls with Annabeth. _**

Finally my fractured vision cleared, and I looked around. I was in a meadow, but everything around me dead. Nothing but dark mist, the meadow, and an occasional twisted and dead tree appeared in my vision. I knew where I was, and I knew that I should have been seeing at least some other life of a former person, one that wasn't chosen to survive in the Isle of the Blest, but I saw nothing. Dark nothingness filled my eyes, making it hard for me to see anything but the grey mist. Nothing. Not a single thing. **  
**  
I worried that I would never see anything else, but I couldn't think like that I had to believe, I had to hope, that something good would appear. But hope was useless here, and I could feel it. Beliefs were useless here. Everything was useless here. Nothing was useful. Nothing. Not a single thing.

I decided that the reason I saw no one was because every useless soul lived in their own version of this place. But that didn't matter here. Nothing did. Nothing. Not a single thing.

I wonder what the point of this is, probably to torture the lost souls, but I know this in not the worst torture they could throw at me. Percy's dead body would be the worst. But that doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Nothing. Not a single thing.

A small building, just like me old house, where Percy and I had lived most of our lives, appeared, the first thing I had seen in forever. It was completely destroyed when I walked in, almost nothing in it's rightful place, like some monster had come and completely ransacked it. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing. Not a single thing.

I had almost reached the back rooms when I noticed that all my memories were getting fuzzy and starting to fade away. I could only just remember where I was, and what it meant to me. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing. Not a single thing.

I arrived in my old bedroom, still confused, my memories still quite fuzzy. Then I noticed that a dead body lay on the floor. It was Percy, mangled and destroyed, completely and utterly dead. That broke through my hazy thoughts. and I noticed what had happened to me. I had become cut off from my brain, I had felt like nothing mattered. But everything mattered. Everything. Every little thing.

I sank to the ground, forcing myself to stay near the dead Percy. I knew my only grip on reality was this torture, watching my Seaweed Brain, dead. I couldn't bring myself to leave, I had to keep this grip, and I really didn't want to stay. I was caught, horror filling my mind, as more bodies appeared.

There was Anna, my first daughter, who Percy had insisted on naming after me, saying I deserved it for all I had done. I had allowed it after he said I could make her middle name Selena She had as many gifts from Athena as I had, and she was the brains of my three children.

Then there was Luke, my first son, Anna's twin, who I had named after my friend, my brother. He was the boy that was truly Percy's son, just as much of a Seaweed Brain, though Anna called him Kelp for Brains, and just as powerful with the water as my wonderful husband.

And Ella, my last child, my sweet little girl that was so much like her namesake, quiet, stuttery, and a complete bookworm. The one of the three that wasn't special, except that she was the sweetest, and the one that smelled almost like a mortal to the monsters. She would always be the one that stayed the most safe. Always the one I worried the least about. The one I wish i had payed more attention to, because i had been so focused on her older siblings I had missed most of the younger years of her childhood.

Then there was Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason, Tyson, the first Ella, the first Luke, Thalia, everyone that I had ever cared about. Everyone was there, dead, just as obviously dead as Percy. My heart ached, but my head stayed clear, my thoughts not floating away, the pain only just enough to keep them anchored to my body.

I felt tears come to my eyes, and I felt shivers rake my body, and I felt screams rip at my throat, and I felt pain tear at my mind, but everything was numbed by the pain, only somewhat though. I still felt the heavy dread that this was real rippling through me though it was subdued, but I could feel in perfect clarity the sharp knife point of pain, less than the heavy sadness. But that didn't help much.

I was miserable, but still here, I still had thoughts, I could still remember Percy, my children, my old life. I could never think of forgetting any of this, I had to hold on to this.

Suddenly, light flashed before my eyes, a blinding searing light, and everything disappeared in a flood of overwhelming glossy white glow.

**_Back to Percy for a few wrapping up things._**

My tears finally dried, though my heart still lay dead in my chest. I sat on the ground in the Isle of the Blest, not at all happy, though I could hear the parties from where I sat. I looked over at Idola, who had curled up on her side, her body still shaking with tears. She whimpered every few minutes, though I think she had somehow fallen asleep, and that she was just grieving in her dreams.

I shivered, cold seeping into my body. I was surprised that the dead still felt emotions just as strongly as the living.

Pain rippled through me again, pain over losing Annabeth, and I started to cry again, my heart sinking lower and lower through me. I wished the pain would just go away, just disappear, and that I could just enjoy my future, but it was impossible without Annabeth. I had planned to spend every minute of forever with her, not for our time together to be only the short years we were alive, minus the twelve that we had never meet each other during.

Just as my thoughts reached such a dark place, a flash of light blinded me. I couldn't see anything, my eyes so stunned by the sudden intense bright light, like what I had imagined looking at a god in their true form looked like. As the light cleared a blond haired, grey eyed girl appeared in front of me.

I sprang to my feet, joy replacing the sadness as I raced towards her. All my worries drifted away, all my fears melted and disappeared. We meet in the middle of the space that had once been between us, and I was kissing her, our lips working together, as one, I pulled away, slowly, and she leaned against me, whispering my name over and over again, "Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy..._Oh Seaweed Brain_... Percy, Percy, Percy..."

I hugged her tightly, and she hugged me just as tightly. I smiled wider, and pulled her face back up to mine, kissing her again. I was happy.

Because I had _her_ back.

I had _my_ Daughter of Athena back.

I had _my_ Wise Girl back.

I had _my_ Wife back.

I had _my_ Annabeth back.

I had _her_, _my_ Annabeth back.

And _we_ were together.

_And we always would be._

_Nothing could break us apart again._

Nothing ever.

* * *

**Isn't the end kinda cute? And isn't the entire story worth it? Well, maybe not the heartbreaking Annabeth part, but it was good right? I did okay on my first fan fiction ever right?**

**Well, this is the end of One Question, Three Answers, Six Fates. I loved writing this story, but everything has to come to an end, and quite frankly, I've run out of things to put in this story. I hope me Betaing my own work hasn't bothered anyone, and I hope I've done well on Betaing it. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I am so happy to have so many people read this, and honestly I didn't expect to get any reviews, and I am so happy to have eight. I should probably stop typing now, before I ramble on even more... So goodbye hopefully, and I'll be back with more ideas soon.**

**Sending everyone who's read this all my thanks and love, The Goddess of Myths.**

**P.S. Send the line breaker through Google Translate. What it says is kinda funny.**


End file.
